User talk:Smoke./Archive 1
A welcome from Jocke Pirat Hello, Smoke., and welcome to Gunpedia! Thank you for your contributions; I hope you like the place and decide to stay. We're glad to have you in our community! Here are a few good links for newcomers: *'Always sign your posts on talk pages!' That way, others will know who left which comments. * *How to write a great article *Naming conventions *Manual of Style *Wikipedia Glossary I hope you enjoy editing here. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to see the Wiki Forum or Feedback Forum. The Community Portal can also be very useful. Happy editing! -- Climax Viod (Talk) 09:16, 24 August 2009 Message From whom? I can't recall right now. --Dtlwarrior 00:36, June 20, 2010 (UTC) *Theres two crats here, and i'm the new one. Don't know about User:Jocke Pirat (hes been inactive) and his plans with you. But i don't think i ever was wondering about promoting anyone currently, sorry. --Dtlwarrior 05:51, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Good morning Smoke, Thank you for you confidence in my edits. I am pleased that finally some appreciates the plan language (assuming that's what you meant by style) in which I write. As you may have read, I have been over at Wikipedia for several years. Unfortunately there is an air of high-mindedness over there. If I may be so bold as to request from you or someone with authority here at Gun Wiki, could I become a referee? I don't know if there is such a title but it could help keep articles from becoming to thick in the weeds with academic gobbledygook (see |.460 Weatherby Magnum ). Just as a side note. If you do like the .460 Weatherby Magnum, Wikipedia page I linked too, that's great! My point is that much of the content is redundant. I tried a while back when this article was much smaller to codify and categorize the information. Now the article has grown into a monster with lots of duplicated information just because someone could link a reference. Many of the references are out of date. Particularly those that sight the original advertised velocities of Weatherby ammunition. To date no independent person or laboratory has ever been able to duplicate original advertised, Weatherby ammunition velocities. Anyway, I'm glad to be here and of help. I think my best contributions can be made in Gun Science and word usage. The word “gun” being a pet-peeve of mine as well. Finally, I have no experience in redirecting articles or stub. Can I call on you to help in that area? And of course I would want to put it a vote before doing so. Semper Fi, Greg Greg Glover 16:30, November 16, 2010 (UTC) 03A3 page HiSmoke, I left this message with 1337intellect I was editing out the Wikipidia catogories and the page content disapiered. If you know how can you revert the history back to your edit. I don't know how. Sorry!!! Also, I think the artical was cut and pasted from Wikipidia so 90% of the info is for the 1903 Springfield. The 03A3 was a variant. Greg If 1337intellect doesn't revert back the page can you? Also thanks for the kind words. No, I do not know more about weapons then you. We all have a areas of expertise. Yours is the AR platform and mine is cartridges, cartridge effectivness and energy. Thanks Greg Greg Glover 00:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I will post a request on the talk page to have this artical merged with M1903 Springfield if that page exists. Greg Glover 00:21, November 18, 2010 (UTC) All fixed and moved this morning,Greg Glover 17:16, November 18, 2010 (UTC) We need Administrative Privileges Hay Smoke, I hope I'm not bothering you. If so just let me know. As you have said, there are no active bureaucrats around anymore. I did leave a measage with dtlwarrior asking for admin privileges, but he may not respond. In the mean time I will be very aggressive in cleaning up articles. My main questions is how do we get in contact with someone so we can get admin privileges? I am semi-retired due to medical reasons and have a lot of time on my hands. I would like to see this place get active as I perceive, the creator Jocke Pirat had envisioned. What do you think? Greg Glover 17:16, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for responding. And no it didn't take you that long. I understand we all lives outside of Wiki. I don't want you to think I'm ducking out of work here. Can you tell me who “Wikia” is and how to contact them? With that info, I can contact them and request admin privileges here for the both of us. Greg Glover 20:00, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks dud, I got it. I will document the qulifications and adopt this wikia. Although I'm adopting this wikia site, I am including you (informally at the community cental adoption page to keep form having a buearacratic SANFU) formilly here as an adoptor. I expect you will be teaching me alot about how to administrate a wikia site. Greg Glover 21:27, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :I have just completed a request for adoption of Gun Wiki. You can see my request at the end ofhere. I hope the request meets your approval. If not change what needs to be changed to sound better. :If I'm granted the adoption, the first thing I'm going to do is promote User:Dtlwarrior to Commander and Chief. Although Dtlwarrior is inactive (or appears to be) at this time it's not his fault. I believe Dtlwarrior has shown great loyalty to this site despite his young age and school responsibilities. You will received a commission as the General of Wiki Gun . I'll need your help in reformatting the ranks. If User:Jocke Pirat returns we'll discuss that. There are several others I've seen here doing edits that should receive some awards (medals). I wouldn't mind being a Sargent Major. :And yes, there are lot more important things to do here. I just thought recognizing folks for there participation and loyalty would make for a great, first start. :Thank you so much for this opportunity and all your help Greg Glover 22:56, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Purposed work Good morning Smoke, please give me your input as to work (changes) you feel would benefit Gun Wiki. I spent some of the morning going over the help pages at Wikia Community Central. Here is what I propose needs to done, albeit not necessary in this order. *1) Change the purpose of Gun Wiki. It appears there is some conflict as to what Gun Wiki is. It states fairly clearly that Gun Wiki is about small arms, However, flame throwers and Tasers are here. This to me is a conflict. :I see no reason why we can't include large arms like Artillery, Cannons and Guns as these too have aiming and triggering system specific to the individual users (Soldier, Marine or Sailor); a Gun Wiki specification and conflict. Also, the gun that attaches to armor or aircraft like the gun on an M1 Abrams Tank or the Vulcan mounted under a Cobra Helicopter. These are all firearms. I feel by adding large arms to Gun Wiki it will open up this site to new users. I can guarantee an person interest in large arms and armorment has knowledge and person use of small arms. *2) Reorganize all the categories by purging the ones that have no page and using common sense for naming a category. An example would be eliminate Battle rifle and Military as a categories and just use Military rifle. I see about 40 categories that can go. *3) Reorganize the template page and create a few more awards and create a cartridge and possibly a shell infobox. *4) Reorganize the Gun Wiki home page. The home page is way to busy for me. As a personal note I prefer the K.I.S.S. method (Keep It Simple Stupid). I think a home page with a short welcome is fine. The user of the month and article (which is Gun of the month) of the month would just be up there for review. Sub pages for voting on those two could be erected. A sub page for Who, What and About Gun Wiki can be created. I would keep a users guide on the home page as well. *5) Emphasis this in not Wikipedia (static and passive {aggressive}), this is Wikia (dynamic and active {civil}) with lots of different wiki users that are members at lots of wiki site. *6) Go through each and every article and purge them of spam, plagiarism and full page Wikipedia cut and paste. *7) Emphasize the K.I.S.S. Method. That here at Gun Wiki we are a bit more casual. By Casual I mean an article doesn't have to have 10 sub sections telling every thing about the subject gun that would appear in other articles and 50 footnotes. An article can be 3 paragraphs with, Gun Wiki links, a photo and or an infobox. I would also include accept “Trivia” sub sections. *8) Delve out a few awards based on contribution history and some titles. I hope I'm not putting the cart before the horse, as my adoption request has not been granted. I must say I'm very motivated. Besides I'm in between gun parts, gunsmithing, reloading supplies, yard and house work. P.S. I think I called you a “dud” I meant, dude. And (bad grammar for the start of a sentence) please forgive for the use of “dude” as I really don't know you. Greg Glover 18:38, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Great we're both totally on the "same page". ::If this all works out the way I envision, I look forward to you keeping me on task. That is, at the age of 51, being an Inspector and having had several businesses, I tend to delegate and supervise (benevolent dictator). I will need reminding. I think here all work is somewhat even. Having said that, I hope we can involve others and carry the weight of having an active site equally (we all have our own expertise). That means as you have probably surmises, keeping my head from getting to big. ::I'll run as many things by you first (without being to tedious). That way no one can claim I am not being civil. As you said you are an administrator at other wiki sites. Your experience will be of great value. ::I see there are 4 adoption requests in front of us. I'll let you know if we are granted adoption if you don't see first. Adoption Approved Hi Smoke, Happy Thanksgiving. We are on hold until 1 December. The last edit by an administrator was 2 October. We need to wait 60 Days. Greg Glover 16:55, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Smoke,in anticipation of us being approved (left message with “Wendy”), look here to see some of my purposed changes to existing pages. :I have just put up the purposed change to the “Home Page”. Open a new window to see the page and compare it to my changes. I hope you like where I'm going with Gun Wiki. Let me know your thoughts. :More purposed page changes to go up in the next hour or so. ::Edited: SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 16:06, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Adopting Gun Wiki Hi. Per Greg_Glover's request, I have granted you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wiki. Good luck and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 04:32, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Good morning Smoke., As you can see we have been approved. Check out my talk page to see if you like my purposed pages and content. SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 16:05, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Purposed Announcement New changes to Gun Wiki Goodmorning Gun Wiki Users, I formally announce Smoke. and Greg Glover have adopted Gun Wiki. We would like to thank our founder Jocke Pirat for this Wikia. Effective immediately Dtlwarrior will be our new Commander in Chief. We thank him for his commitment to Gun Wiki. His perceived inactivity is due to his primary responsibility to School. We acknowledge and praise Dtlwarrior for his commitment to his education. Also, Dtlwarrior is being awarded User of the Quarter. Starting today (02 DEC 10) there will be many changes to Gun Wiki. Most of these changes are to promote more participation from our Users. Gun Wiki has extended its scope to include firearms both large and small which includes guns that are mounted. Other changes are to simplify and or delete many Internal Pages so that communication between Gun Wiki Users (the community) is easier. Most of the Categories will be deleted so it is easier for Wikia Users and Visitors to find articals. We hope these changes will stimulate this Wikia. We look forward to your input. Please let any Administrator know what you would like and where you see Gun Wiki going. Sincerely, SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 18:04, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Let me know what you think. If there are any changes please feel free to mack them, SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 18:04, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Award You have been awarded gun Wiki's highest award. See your Profile. SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 20:07, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Overpressure Ammunition Good morning Smoke., can you take a look at +P and +P+ and see if these pages should be merged with the Overpressure ammunition page. Thanks much Greg. SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 15:48, December 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Overpressure Ammunition Great!!! I think I found an issue. When a page is redirect it takes the original categories with it. So I'll go over to +P and +P+ and change their categories. SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 18:49, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : Okay maybe not with the +P and +P+ pages. I guess I didn't check before I left you a message. Sorry SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 18:52, December 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks NO... I thank you. If you hadn't started the artical with "...from the bolt face to the point in the chamber...", I would have writen anything. I probaly would have rewriten the artical. I was thinking to add some info for what the space is other than the distance. I actully elude to what the space is for in the last paragraph when using a field gauge. The space is to allow for the proper chambering of mass produced amunition. Thanks again for your work on all the articals and new pages. I'm still categorizing stuff. I have had the flu for the last few days and have court duty starting next week. I might not be around as much. Once I get all the photos catogorized then I'm going to put them in Galleries within the Gun Image category. Then if someone needs a photo they just need to got to the 'Gun Image' category and look for a gallery that meets their needs; Like Assult, Rifle, Revolver, Machine Gun, User Picturs, etc... SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 21:59, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hydrostaic shock Hi Smoke., I read your posting on Gun Wiki forum. I hope you don't mind I edited the 1st paragraph for some punctuation and syntax. I also added my 2 cents at the end of your writings. It appears you have the same principle thoughts on "Hydrostatic Shock" as myself. Everything you wrote was 100% true with no exceptions or extras. Good work my friend! Question, should we do a stub on hydrostatic shock to debunk the hype and then lock the article from being edited? I know this would tend to be a proactive article and not purely written from NPOV. I must admit my bias. Anything I can write to counter Wikipedia crap, I do. I feel I was badly treated over there by the egg heads. Sometimes common sense is the truth. What say you? SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 01:59, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about the edit. I guess I get a bit anal sometimes. I will write my thoughts on hydrostatic shock on my talk page. I'm not sure I'll have it done today or the next few days. I'm still battling the flu. Got out of jury duty though. I will check the internet for when the term for hydrostatic shock was coined or misused. My recollection is that is was first used as a marketing tool by Roy Weatherby or specify attributed to his .257 Weatherby Mag by others. I may need to go to the library and look in the Oxford English dictionary for dates and etomology. SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 16:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi Smoke., ::See here to read my purposed Hydrostatic shock page. Let me know what you think. SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 00:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) You stalking me Smokey? How dare you bruh,I kan't believe it I'm tellin!(Hangingmanpeter0 10:15, January 6, 2011 (UTC)) Gun Basics Topic "Guide to Guns" - Ever think of adding wound ballistics to that... you already have terminal ballistics. :) Ryean 09:06, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Sweet man, use this as reference. http://www.firearmstactical.com/wound.htm Fackler is very good when it comes to wound ballistics - terminal is more of what STOP the round. Wound is another part of it, what will the round do to game and human. P.S. the topic was this I meant: http://guns.wikia.com/wiki/Guide_to_Guns Ryean 02:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow, got a link? Wonder if he's tested the .50. :P Ryean 04:33, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow thanks a lot man, gunna have to check this out. Ask about the .50 and MK211 effects on target, hopefully he'll know way more than I. :) Looks like he's more interested in small calibre though haha. Ryean 06:25, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes that information isn't open for the public he said. He was a nice guy. Some of my MK211 stuff is wrong he said so i'll have to change that like the "MK" designation actually being Navy not Army. I'll have to guess helping create terminal and wound ballistics for the military simulator... shame! but understandable. Minor edits on SCAR+M6 Sorry i was in a hurry.Btw are u sure that we dont need to include stuff like civilian variations ? Jameslai 11:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Jameslai Chat Feature Hey Smoke, just thought I would let you know that Wikia has just introduced a chat feature for all Wikis. So, if you would like to add live chatting capabilities to the Gun Wiki, just go to http://guns.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiaLabs and make the feature active. It's up to you and the other admins if you want to use it or not! Have fun. ' PORTERFIELD ' 00:44, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm aware, thanks. However, I do all of my editing from my phone, and due to this, the Wikia skin does not work for me. I can read but I can't do anything else (which is why I use monobook, which doesn't seem to allow the newer features). SmokeSound off! 06:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : : I think Guns Wiki can still support the feature, so if you want me to activate it so other visitors can chat, I'd be happy to do so. If you're opposed, just say No. ' PORTERFIELD ' 18:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hola my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. Just wanted to let you know that your main page needs tweaked so that the right hand column will display a 300x250 ad or a 300x600 ad (which is standard throughout Wikia) depending on the situation. The rest of the main page will look as close to the original as possible, except some of the content will be slightly pushed down a little. Let's work together on this to get this issue resolved. - Wagnike2 21:45, October 20, 2011 (UTC) You Your a good person. BlazeChance1 20:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Home Page Hello Smoke, Seeing you a b'crat here and your the most recent one to log on, I wondering if you could discuss with the other administrators about updating the home page? (ie. Featured article and user.) Thanks, [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 01:04, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I'm the only (somewhat) active admin or b'crat here. I haven't really done anything with it because my only access to the internet is through my phone at the moment. SmokeSound off! 01:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, well anyways its nice to meet you. ::[[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 02:40, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Same to you, sir. Happy editing. SmokeSound off! 21:47, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Smith & Wesson M&P Hello again, I noticed that you own a M&P9 and on your profile it says you were planning to create it, well just wanted to let you know that I made the page and added some information but I am not done. So feel free to add some information to it. Also if this wiki still does the ranks, I applied to be a Private first class. Thanks, [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 22:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Excellent, thanks. Will do that. SmokeSound off! 22:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Crossbow Article Heey, Someone made a crossbow article, does that count as a gun? I also left another request on the Ranks page. Thanks, PFC R. HuntleyS&W M&P 20:48, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't responded to this one because I'm honestly thinking of letting it stay. It's not a firearm so it isn't covered under the subject matter per se, but it is a projectile weapon and we have other articles here that don't really qualify as firearms in the strictest sense. SmokeSound off! 01:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) New Articles Heey Smoke, I was wondering if the template I recently made could be added to the home page to freshen it up a bit. Here is the link: Template:New articles. Please take a look :) Thanks, LCpl R. HuntleyS&W M&P 01:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Account is messed up Hello again, My normal account is screwed up and for the mean time I have being using "Riley H, please be aware that this account is '''not' an automated bot''. My normal account is having issues with logging in :(. Also, please look at my request on the ranks page. Sorry that this is confusing, I think I have been hacked, Wikia is trying to help me. Thanks, :Gotcha. I figured it wasn't actually a bot; bots don't undo their own edits. Thanks for the heads-up though. Good luck getting your other account fixed. SmokeSound off! 17:23, April 18, 2012 (UTC) The C7 is a completely different gun the Canadians upgraded it to their version. The C7 is a completly different rifle. The canadians uprgraded it to there own style and form. (Warfare191 15:45, May 3, 2012 (UTC)) Hi Glad you liked my compliment. I take it as a thanks. You're welcome. StaraptorEmpoleon♥Øβŝȅŝŝȅɖ ŵǐțȟ βǐɼɖŝ♥ 05:39, May 5, 2012 (UTC) oops ): Is the Quick Comment Page Deleted yet, I accidently made it when i was trying to comment on the FN FAL Page.Dan67 22:35, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :I took care of it, thanks. SmokeSound off! 22:41, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Talkback Heey! Please look at the CZ-USA article, is it a model of CZ? Sorry, my knowledge of CZ is limited. Thanks, MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 21:57, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for dealing with that ^. Also, my vote is for the AR-15. :: MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 22:57, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem. The AR-15 has my vote too. SmokeSound off! 16:04, June 5, 2012 (UTC)